Шаблон:Техника
} } }= Основная информация }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Технические характеристики }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Эксплуатация }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} [Ссылка] Использование Эта карта технических и эксплуатационных данных для описания различных классов человеческой техники. Используется для космических кораблей, воздушной, наземной, водной техники, космических станций и других. Для описания отдельного космического, принадлежащего к определенному классу, не используйте этот шаблон. Используйте Шаблон:Отдельное Судно. Инструкции Скопируйте и вставьте этот код в вашу статью и заполните поля после знака "=". Обозначение полей *name – Simply list the name of the ship in italics. *image – put a link to the image at a width of 250 pixels or less. *manufacturer – Put the manufacturer name here *model – List the full official class name. *class – List the primary classification of the model *cost – List the cost of the ship (and the currency type if needed) *length – Length of the ship *width – Width of the ship *height – Height of the ship *mass – Weight of the ship *max accel – Maximum acceleration in "g" *max speed space – Maximum space speed *max speed air – Maximum atmospheric speed *chassis – Chassis type *engine – Types of sublight and atmospheric drive systems *slipspace drive – Presence of Shaw-Fujikawa drive *slipspace speed – Slipspace velocity *poweroutput – Power output in watts (this field will rarely be used) *power – Types of power systens *shield gen – Type of shield generators (with rating if known) *hull – Type of hull materials (with rating if known) *sensor – Types of sensor systems *target – Types of targeting systems *navigation – Navigation computer systems *avionics – Avionics/flight control systems *countermeasures – ECM and stealth systems *armament – List of weaponry equipped *complement – Support craft carried onboard *crew – Number of crew (with crew breakdown if known) *skeleton – Minimum crew required for operation *passengers – Number and type of passengers carried *capacity – Cargo capacity (be careful, this may overlap with complement and passengers) *consumables – Duration of consumable goods stored aboard *othersystems – Any systems not listed above *firstuse – Enter the date the class was introduced *firstsight – If the date of introduction is unknown, enter year of earliest sighting *role – List what the ship is used for here *era – List the eras in which the ship is used here *affiliation – List the governments and major organizations that use the ship here Display parameters *hidep (hides production information section header) *hidet (hides Tech. spec. section header) *hideu (hides Usage section header)